


Two little boys

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco used to be childhood friends. That was before Voldemorts return..... One shot, may be continued if the reviewers ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Two Little Boys  
By Sa1boy  
Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: No characters are mine. Two little boys is by Rolf Harris

Dedicated to Thrnbrooke, my very first HPFandom friend. Happy New Year lovely

_Two little boys had two magic toys_  
Each had a wooden broom   
Gaily they played each summer's day   
Warriors both of course   
The blond little chap then had a mishap   
Broke his broom in half   
Wept for his toy then cried with joy   
As his dark haired playmate said 

_Did you think I would leave you crying_  
When there's room on my broom for two   
Climb on Draco, and don't be crying   
I can go just as fast with two   
When we grow up and be soldiers   
And our brooms will not be toys   
I wonder if we'll remember   
When we were two little boys 

 

It hadn’t always been this. Harry Potter used to be welcomed, almost loved, in the Malfoy household. That was before he came back. And once he did, well, the rest as they say, is history. Lucius Malfoy went back to being Voldemort’s henchman, and his family forced to revert to superior pureblood attitudes of old. Harry often missed the games that he and Draco would play as children. Chasing each other on their training brooms, his favourite childhood memory. Draco, now a Death Eater.

 

_Long years had passed, war came so fast_  
Bravely they marched away   
Spells roared loud, and in the mad crowd   
Wounded and dying lay   
Up goes a shout, a broom dashes out   
Out from the ranks so blue  
A broom sweeps away to where Harry lay   
Then came a voice he knew 

_Did you think I would leave you dying_  
When there's room on my broom for two   
Climb up here Harry, we'll soon be flying   
I can go just as fast with two   
Did you say that you’re all a-tremble   
Perhaps it's the battle's noise   
But I think it's that I remember   
When we were two little boys 

_Happy New Year._

__


End file.
